In death, all worlds influence
by Xoverguy
Summary: When three beings from different worlds go through the same near death experience, they must work together get back to life, against many odds. Crossover between Lilo and Stitch and Ojamajo Doremi, with a setting from Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow R


This is a fusion of my following stories: "Ohana Unlimited!", and "The truth of Nozomi-chan's demise. Both stories are interrelated and happen at exactly the same time at a certain point. I hope you enjoy.

Note 1: All names used for the Ojamajo Doremi characters will be in Japanese, except for Majo Heart's nurse assistants, Majo Pin and Pon. That's how they are named in Spanish.

Note 2: I don't know the names of the members of the Witch Council, so I will identify them by number.

Note 3: Quacko is a character from the game "Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow."

Note 4: According to my series that this story is related to, Victoria's parents were killed when a fire burned their home.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fancharacter and his weapon.

"**In death, all worlds influence"**

**Story Fusion**

It was a slightly dreary and snowy night in the city of Misora, Japan. The view looked comforting to a common person, but for one little girl, the setting was one of tension.

Young Doremi Harukaze was at home working with her homework, although her thoughts were focused on a friend of hers, named Nozomi-chan or Non-chan for short. Nozomi's problem is that she is afflicted by a serious illness, and recently it seems that this illness has taken a turn for the worst, which worried Doremi very much.

She had just met this girl a few weeks ago, but they became fast friends. They also discovered that they had similar interests. Nozomi's predominant interest, though, was the fact that she wanted to become a witch apprentice, something that Doremi was trying to set up for her. Unfortunately, although she reported this idea to her friends and her mentor Majo Rica, the process of confirmation was one that took time; time that Doremi felt they were running out of. On the other hand, it seems that she won't have to wait any longer, since she heard a tapping on her window. She opened it to see that Majo Rica, currently a magical frog, was at the other side.

"I have news Doremi. The Queen wishes to see this girl you mentioned." Majo Rika reported.

"All right, Come on in and have some hot chocolate!" Doremi said as she pulled Majo Rica in, accidentally hitting her on the top of the window.

"Ouch! Slow down Doremi! You didn't let me finish! Even though I would really like that hot chocolate, the Queen wishes to see the girl right NOW!!" Majo Rica shouted.

"What?!" Doremi shouted.

"When I told her the seriousness of your friend's situation, she decided to put this on the top of her priority list." Majo Rica explained.

"Does she want just me to come along?" Doremi asked.

"She said that the others may also be needed." Majo Rica replied.

"I'll call the others and tell Pop. We will need to get out of here though." Doremi mentioned.

"I'll take care of that." Majo Rica said as she snapped her fingers and stopped time. The told Pop of the situation and left the house.

"Hey, your being rather helpful tonight, Majo Rica." Doremi remarked.

"I really don't have much choice. This is by order of the Queen." Majo Rica answered.

"I knew it." Doremi replied unimpressed.

Doremi and Majo Rica rounded up the rest of the girls and met at the city park in order to wait for the Queen. They didn't have to wait for long, since they soon noticed that rose petals were falling from the sky. They looked up and saw the queen's carriage, driven by Majo Rin. It landed right beside them, and the Queen showed herself.

"Come, time is of the utmost essence." The Queen said.

The witch apprentices entered the carriage to discover that the Queen was accompanied by Majo Heart, the Physician of the witch kingdom, and her assistants, Majo Pin and Majo Pon.

"Majo Rin, to the Misora Hospital." The Queen commanded.

"Right away ma'am" Majo Rin replied.

"Soon they magically lifted off and headed to the Hospital, getting there in just a matter of minutes.

"Show me the way." The Queen commanded as she froze time in the area.

Doremi lead the Queen to the sterilized room where Nozomi-chan was being treated in. When they got there, they saw her. Even though time was frozen they could plainly see that she was trying to sleep, but it seemed very restless and painful.

"Majo Heart, do you think you can check her health status while time is frozen?" The Queen asked.

"It might take a little longer than normal, but I can do it." Majo Heart reassured. "Majo Pin and Pon, let's do this quickly."

Then the queen pulled out her crystal ball. She usually used it to see things around the human and magical worlds, but she could also use it to read people's minds and see into their past, although she didn't like to use this ability due to respect towards humans and personal ethical beliefs. Nevertheless, she deemed it necessary due to the current situation.

"Young child, show me your life. I want to see if we can help you." The Queen said as she activated the crystal ball's ability.

The crystal ball started to glow and then it started showing images of Nozomi-chan's life from her birth to the present day. The Queen saw that she had loving parents and a beautiful life, but there was something horribly wrong, nonetheless. She was only three when she was discovered with her terrible illness. After that her life was full of indescribable pain.

"What is this? I understand that humans are frail creatures but why should a child go through all this pain and misery? It is a miracle that her spirit has stayed so strong even though she endured such torture. I must show this to the council. Doremi's judgment about this girl was correct. She is pure and doesn't deserve this." The Queen said to herself. "Majo Heart, what is her condition?"

"I can only say that we have to hurry even more than we anticipated if we want to save her. She is in very dire condition, and by what it seems, her willpower is swaying. If we don't hurry, we will lose her early in the morning." Majo Heart said with a dead serious face. "There is nothing I can do at the moment."

"What will we do, you're majesty?" Doremi asked, understanding how bad the situation was.

"Come, my young apprentices, we must go back to the Magical Kingdom and appeal to the Witch Council right away." The Queen said. Then they all left as time reset itself.

**(Back in the Magical Kingdom)**

"Why do you think this girl deserves the gift of the Life Regenerating Herb?! She is just a Human!!" Council Member 1 retorted.

"You will understand when you see this." The queen said as she activated her crystal ball, replaying what she had seen from Nozomi-chan's past for everybody to see. Even though they knew that Nozomi was extremely ill, they couldn't begin to understand how horrible it had been for her until now. All of the girls started to cry bitter tears of sadness at the sight of it all. Eventually, the memory playback finished.

"It is very unfortunate, but we cannot allow it." Council Member 2 said. This blatant unwillingness to comply, despite the understanding of the situation, surprised the other council members present.

"What is wrong with you all?!" Doremi shouted with tears streaming down her eyes, surprising everybody. "Do you hate us humans so much? I know that alone we can't do magic like you do, but you can't look down on us because of that!"

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki said, stunned at her reaction.

"What happened to the time that Humans and Witches interacted together as friends and family? We used to help each other!" Doremi shouted.

"Things change." Council Member 2 replied.

"Why?! Just because our worlds are now separate?! Just because of the Magical Frog curse? Why?" Doremi shouted.

"Because of human's dark nature!!" Council Member 2 shouted. It now seemed that they got into a personal argument.

"What?" Doremi asked now stunned.

"The human race has always fought against each other in history. Although there are times of peace, conflicts between their own kind are always imminent. Their race is too violent." Council Member 2 explained.

"So that's it." Doremi said.

"Doremi-chan?" Aiko asked worried.

"Just because you deem our race violent you won't try to help one that just might be different. Open your eyes! Not all of us want violence! For many of us, that's the least we want! We want peace!" Doremi shouted.

"Doremi-chan" Onpu said, worried for her.

"As I trained as a witch apprentice I discovered that I wanted to become a witch because I wanted to have the power to help the humans and those dear to me, but now that I know that the very thing I want to become shuns the very way I am I wonder if I should really become a witch. I don't want to become like any of you!!" Doremi shouted.

"Doremi-chan!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Insolent child! As to be expected from a human!" Council Member 2 shouted.

"SILENCE!! Are you so blind that you cannot see the truth of her words? She is absolutely right. As the centuries had passed, we have seen that discrimination towards the humans has been growing. The queen and I just let it go to see how it would develop. Now we see that it has grown and infected our council. You should be ashamed of yourself." Majo Heart scolded at council member 2; her eyes full of disgust.

"Why do you side with the humans?" Council Member 2 asked.

"Because they are not completely at fault." Council Member 3 replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Although it's true that they might have negative inclinations, we must admit that we were the ones that were at fault regarding certain events in the past, due to our proximity to their world. Remember the incident with the lost cursed cards? When they were released into the world, they created problems for the humans; at the same time, some discovered the power of these cards and tried to misuse them, but fortunately they never got very far. If I recall correctly, it was these human girls currently present that finished collecting and returning the cards back to the Magical Kingdom. This is a favor we thank them very much for." Council Member 3 pointed out.

"But" Council Member 2 started, but was interrupted.

"We knew that you were adamant about your opinion regarding the humans, but we now believe that this has clouded your view of the goodness humans have" The previous council member said. "No we feel like enough is enough." Council Member 4 added in.

"Indeed, this is enough. I call my right as the Queen! I call on the ability to revoke any decision made by the council, as long as I have a member who seconds the revocation. Majo Heart, I ask this of you not as the Queen, but as a friend." The Queen said.

"I Majo Heart, member of the Witch Council of the Magical Kingdom, second the revocation!" Majo Heart said.

"That will not be necessary. We, the council, by majority vote in favor of the motion to protect this young child." Council Member 1 agreed. All other members except member 2 agreed to it.

"Then let us go. We have a life to save, but we must contact the child's parents first." The Queen said. Then she, Majo Heart and her assistants and Doremi and her friends left the council chambers.

"Doremi, regardless of what they say, you're observations were excellent. You and your friends are truly unique humans. Never let anybody tell you differently." Majo Heart said.

"Thank you, for all your help." Doremi said with a small smile.

**(Back at the hospital, where Nozomi-chan's parents were located.)**

Nozomi's parents were in the waiting room. Their faces reflected fear for their daughter. They were brought out of their thought when they discovered that everything around them seemed to stop moving, like if time itself had stopped.

"Nozomi-chan's mom and dad, it's me, Doremi." Doremi said, making her presence known.

The parents turned to see Doremi, who was still in her witch apprentice suit. This confused them, because Doremi didn't normally dress like that.

"Doremi, why are you dressed like that?" Nozomi's mom asked.

"We will explain, but please try not to be too surprised. This could be dangerous for us." Doremi answered.

"Why would it be?" The Father asked.

"All I can say is that whatever happens, you can't mention the any word that starts with a "w". You will find out what word it is when I introduce you to some friends. Okay guys, you can come out now." Doremi called to the others.

The Queen, Majo Heart, her assistants, and the other girls came into the room, letting the parents see them. When Nozomi's parents saw the way they were dressed, they understood why Doremi told them not to say a specific word with a "w" at the beginning.

"So, doremi, you and your friends are…like them." Nozomi's mom asked. She wasn't frightened, just surprised.

"We are just apprentices, but we are very close to actual witches." Aiko said.

"Now I understand how you were able to relate with Nozomi. She loved to read and study about them." Nozomi's mom said.

"But who are these people?" Nozomi's dad asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Queen of the magical kingdom. It is a world parallel to your human world." The Queen introduced. "These are my subjects, Majo Rin, Majo Heart, our best physician, and her assistants, Majo Pin and Pon."

Then she proceeded to briefly explain the history of the Magical Kingdom. This involved putting to rest some stereotypical beliefs about witches that were quite common among humans. She also revealed that there was a time when humans and witches lived together in harmony, but due to certain situations, these communications were cut.

"So as you can see, I wish to maintain communication with humans, but due to all the things that have happened in our world, this has become difficult." The Queen finished explaining.

"By what you told us, it's understandable" Nozomi's mom said.

"Your majesty, remember that we have very little time." Majo Heart said.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi's dad asked.

"I have heard, thanks to Doremi and her friends, that you have a child that is quite ill." The Queen asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, and now I am afraid that she might not survive the night." Nozomi's mom said. "I just wish that she didn't have to feel so much pain."

"Actually, that is why we are here. There might be a way that we can save her."

"Are you serious?" Nozomi's dad asked.

"Very. We have brought an herb that is indigenous to our world of the Magical Kingdom. It is known as the Life Regeneration Herb. It works in a strange way, but there is a chance that it can save the person that takes it." Majo Heart said.

"How does it work? What are the risks?" Nozomi's mom asked.

"Very well, but brace yourself. Some of these things might seem a little frightening, but it's the natural effect of the herb." Majo Heart started. "A few hours after the person drinks the herb, they will fall into a state of mock death, in other words, being dead without actually being dead. They stay like this for a few days, and normal human technology will not be able to detect that they are still alive in a sense. After the certain amount of days has passed, the subject's spirit goes through what we call "The Fight for Life". You humans might call it a near-death experience. Her survival solely depends on her will to live at that point. If her will to live is not strong enough, well, you know what will happen, but if her will is strong enough and she passes the Fight for Life, she will fall into a deep sleep while her body slowly but surely heals from any and all illness that she may have had."

"Our plan was the following: After her burial ceremony, we would magically transport her to the Magical Kingdom. When she passes the Fight for Life, since I truly believe she can, we will place her in a special place of my Sacred Flower Garden. When she awakens, which should be in our lifetimes, I will contact you. The only negative side would be that she would now be considered a magical being besides a human and she would have to live in the Magical Kingdom as a witch apprentice, and she will eventually become a witch as well. Nevertheless, she will be able to come back to the human world when the chance arises, like Doremi and her friends." The Queen continued. "The only thing that is stopping us from doing this is your consent."

"What do you think we should do dear?" Nozomi's dad asked.

"Nozomi has always trained to be a nice witch. She has also been through so much pain. She deserves a second chance at life, and if she can get it while at the same time doing what she wanted to do its even better. Anything is better that what she is going through now." Nozomi's mom answered.

"Then we agree to it." Nozomi's dad said.

Doremi gave a smile of hope, which added to her happiness received by the fact that Nozomi was going to get her wish.

"Then I shall prepare the herb to drink." Majo Heart said.

Majo Heart prepared the drink. Then the Queen extended the time stop spell and they all went into Nozomi's sterilized hospital room. Then everybody noticed that Nozomi was not affected by the time stop.

"Nozomi, dear it's mommy. Her mom said.

"Mom, I'm really tired." Nozomi said.

"I know dear, but there is something that Doremi needs to tell to you." Her mom said.

"Doremi?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm here." Doremi answered.

"You're dressed the same as that last night. It was not a dream after all." Nozomi said.

"Yes, Nozomi. Right now we are going to give you a medicine that could help heal you, but first it's going to put you asleep. So asleep that some might think you are dead. After a few days you are going to go through something that will be very difficult for you to get through, but you must be strong and survive it. If you do, we will see each other again and you will be able to become a witch apprentice. The best thing of all will be that you're sickness will be gone, and it won't hurt anymore." Doremi assured her.

"Really?" Nozomi said.

"Really." Doremi asked.

"Was this the surprise you were setting up for me?" She asked.

"Yes." Doremi answered.

"Thank you so much Doremi. Whatever happens I will do my best for all of you. I am ready." Nozomi said.

Majo Heart gave Nozomi the medicine, which she drank. It then seemed that her pain instantly went away. She then laid down, ready to sleep.

"I promise I will see you again, all of you." Nozomi said as she fell asleep.

"Now all we can do is wait." The Queen said.

"Thank you for everything." Nozomi's mom said.

"I must thank you. You're family has proven to us that humans are peaceful at heart. I hope this will help future relations." The Queen said.

"Whatever may happen, you are welcome in our house." Nozomi's dad said.

**(In the next day, after Doremi's school day)**

"I am going to check what happened with Nozomi!" Doremi told her friends.

"Good Luck!" Her friends told her.

"She rushed to Nozomi's house, where she found Nozomi's mom standing outside the house.

"Nozomi's Mom. What happened? Did the medicine work?" Doremi asked.

Nozomi's mom looked at her, and it seemed that she was crying.

"So it seems, Doremi; the first part at least. The doctors believe that…" she couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm sorry, but just in case, Nozomi wanted you to accept this."

Nozomi's mom gives Doremi the deck of cards that Nozomi used to use.

"She wanted to give this to me?" Doremi asked stunned.

"I'm sorry if I look sad, but it seems so much like if Nozomi truly died. Nevertheless, I still believe that she will make it through this." Nozomi's mom said.

"You're her mom, and you love her." Doremi answered, understanding.

Nozomi's mom nodded her head. "Nozomi-chan came to our world as my child, giving us many precious things, and in turn she received many precious things from us, but I think that your friendship was the most precious gift she had ever received. And now, thanks to you and your friends, she might regain the precious gift of life. I thank you all so much for trying so hard to help her." She said as she was starting to cry. Doremi started to cry as well.

"Nozomi-chan's mom, since Nozomi is going to get better, why don't we have a snowball fight? She would want it." Doremi asked.

And so they did. They were at it for half an hour, and were soon joined by Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, and Doremi's mom. After the fight, they had a moment of reverence for Nozomi and then left to their homes. Nozomi's funeral was three days later. The day after that Majo Rica returned to Doremi's house.

"Doremi, get the others and get to the magical kingdom right away! The second phase of Nozomi's medicine is taking effect."

Doremi rounded up the other girls and rushed to the Queen's palace on their brooms.

"Is Nozomi-chan already there?" Doremi asked.

"Yes." Majo Rica replied.

"Have Nozomi's parents been told about this?" Doremi asked again.

"They told us that we may do what we must in order to ensure her safety." Majo Rica answered.

They arrived at the Queen's castle and entered the audience chamber. There they discovered that the Queen, Majo Heart, and her assistants were getting ready for the event. In the center of the chamber was Nozomi's coffin, which now had a transparent glass covering.

"It is good that you girls are here. We might not need to do anything, but consider this assemblage as moral support for your friend Nozomi." The Queen said.

"We thank you for calling us, your majesty." Momoko said.

They all waited intently for any movement from Nozomi. Everybody was partially relieved when they saw her take a sharp intake of breath, although it still seemed like she was sleeping.

"Very good, she has proceeded to part two of the process. If everything goes according to plan, we may not have to make any serious interventions." Majo Heart reported.

"That's a relief." Aiko answered.

The relief was short-lived though, because shortly afterward, everybody heard a familiar ghost-like voice that made them freeze on the spot.

"_No, I will not allow this human to receive this benefit!!"_

All of a sudden, the sky of the Magical Kingdom grows dark and a pillar of pink magical energy falls from the clouds and slams into the center of the chamber, completely covering Nozomi's coffin.

"Nozomi-chan!!" Doremi shouted in horror.

"It's the former queen!!" Aiko shouted stunned.

_I will alter her Fight for Life to a challenge that she will never be able to complete!_

"We have to help her!" Hazuki shouted.

Before they could do anything, a surge of energy created by the former queen shoots out from the pillar, headed directly for the girls.

"No, I will not allow it to be this way!" The Queen shouted as she stretched out her arm. With her magic, she drew the energy surge away from the girls and towards herself, sending her slamming against her throne on impact and leaving her unconscious.

"Your majesty!!" Majo Heart shouts as she rushes to check on her.

"Is she okay?!" Onpu shouts.

"It seems that she is just unconscious with a few minor injuries, but while she is in this state, we're helpless. We can't do anything to help Nozomi." Majo Heart said in a dead serious tone.

"What do we do now?" Hazuki asked desperately.

"We hope for a miracle." Pop answered.

**(Meanwhile, in another plane of existence.) **

_Young child, are you all right? _A voice asked.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? I'm scared!" Nozomi said.

"_You need not fear me. I do not wish to harm you, but you do not belong here."_ The voice said.

"But where am I?" Nozomi asked.

"_All will be made clear in a while. I understand that you are going through a Fight for Life, but this place is severely inadequate for you. You most likely will not be able to take the trials that await you here. Nevertheless, since you were sent here, you will have to try."_ The voice said.

"But if this is, most likely, not the place that I was going to do what I had to do, how will I pass it on my own?" Nozomi asked.

"_A great amount of luck might be in your favor. I sense that a pair of warriors might come along shortly."_ The voice replied.

"Warriors?" Nozomi asked.

"_These warriors are not of your world, but might be able to help you nonetheless."_ The voice reassured. _"All we can do is wait."_

"I hope you are right." Nozomi said.

**(Meanwhile, back in the realm of the living and in a distant and seemingly unrelated dimension.)**

A sudden beam of energy rips through the forest, vaporizing all trees in the way.

Stitch and Andre were fighting an evil space pirate called Ralmar. This pirate was feared all around the galaxy and very powerful, more powerful than what Andre and the gang had ever seen in their lives. He had come to fight and destroy Andre and Stitch and the gang after he heard about their fighting skills, just for the lust of battle. Andre forced Lilo and the others to stay out of the fight so they wouldn't get hurt. Now it was only him and Stitch, throwing attack after attack at Ralmar, Andre with his Defender Blade, and Stitch with his enhanced plasma blasters, but it seemed as if Ralmar had a protective force field, because none of the attacks connected.

"If we don't break that barrier, we're just sitting ducks throwing attacks!" Andre shouted.

"You have other idea?" Stitch asked him.

"Let's try a combined attack!" Andre answered.

"Yeah!" Stitch said.

They both rushed Ralmar and Stitch jumped into the air and started firing his blasters at the same time as Andre did a lateral slash on the barrier. Both attacks hit, shattering the shield. Andre and Stitch, seeing this, retreated a few feet in order to recover.

The dust cleared and Ralmar was there. He didn't seem worried at all that his shield went down.

"How disappointing…" Ralmar started. "You took that long to take down my shield. I thought you truly had skill, but now I know that it borders on pathetic."

Ralmar then disappears and reappeared in front of them. Then he blasted them point blank with two energy blasts. Andre and Stitch fell on their backs while in pain from the attacks. Ralmar flew up a few feet into the sky.

"This entire planet is weak! Therefore, I shall destroy it! After I finish you off, I'll finish off the ones close to you, and then, the world!" Ralmar said.

"Don't you dare touch my family!" Andre said.

"Or what? You hardly have the power to threaten me. Ralmar said as he started charging up an energy ball.

"Oh Shoot!" Andre said.

"Naga Bootifa!" Stitch responded.

RRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Ralmar shouted as he hurled the blazing energy ball at them.

The energy created a large explosion, which left a crater. Inside the crater were the unmoving bodies of Stitch and Andre. This whole event was being watched by a camera close to the scene, it was connected to Jumba's computer in Lilo's house.

**In Lilo's House:**

Everybody was watching the battle and we're horrified by the outcome, especially Lilo and Victoria, who shrieked when they saw the bodies of Stitch and Andre. Then they fell on their knees crying.

"NO, NO STITCH! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! NO!!" Lilo shouted.

"DADDY, GET UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE SRONGER THAN THAT! Victoria shouted in tears.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." Jumba said. Then the computer detected something. "Oh Blitsnack!"

"What's wrong?" Nani asked.

"Ralmar is heading this way!" Jumba shouted.

"He's going to kill us all!" Nani shouted.

Now there was a deadly silence, only pierced by Lilo and Victoria's wails of sadness.

"Nothing can save us now." Jumba said solemnly.

**(Meanwhile, back where Nozomi was located.)**

"Hey, those two just appeared here!" Nozomi pointed out.

Nozomi rushed towards the two beings. They were unconscious, but woke up in a matter of minutes.

"These are the ones I was talking about." The being that was talking with Nozomi mentioned.

"Ouch, Stitch, that blast of energy hurt." Andre said.

"Ih!" Stitch said.

Andre and Stitch then noticed Nozomi and the being beside her.

"Hi, who are you?" Andre asked.

"My name is Nozomi. What's yours?" She answered.

"I am Andre and this is Stitch. He is an alien." Andre introduced.

"Pleased to meat you all." Nozomi answered.

"What is that thing behind you?" Andre asked as he saw the being that had talked to Nozomi previously.

"I am not a thing! I am the spirit of the tribe chief known as Quacko." The being responded.

Hearing that single name, Andre's eyes went from calm to serious. He looked around the area, taking in all there was to see. Then, as many people say, he freaked out.

We're in the realm of the dead! WE'RE IN THE REALM OF THE DEAD!! WE GOT KILLED BY THAT SPACE PIRATE!!!" He shouted.

"Not exactly." Quacko cut in.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"This is what you may call a Near-death experience, while some might understand it as the Fight for Life. You're surviving or dying very well depends on how you fare here.

"But why is this Nozomi here?" Andre asked.

"Weather by accident or not, she is here to go through the Fight for Life. The problem is that this place is not adequate for her, but once chosen, it cannot be undone." Quacko explained.

"Can you help me, please?" Nozomi asked.

Andre noticed that she was indeed distressed, which made him decide quickly.

"Well, we have the same goal, and this is no place for a child. What do you think Stitch?" He asked.

"Stitch thinks we should team up." Stitch answered.

"Okay, what about you Quacko?" Andre asked.

"This is my resting place. I am only here to provide guidance." Quacko replied. "One important thing that you should know is that, during this trial, you can use the abilities you have gained or will gain in the near future while being alive."

"Wait, so that means…" Nozomi paused as she checked her pocket. She discovered that she had a Magical Tap. She followed her instincts and touched the center of the Tap. Some music started playing as her cloths transformed. When it ended, she was in a witch apprentice outfit.

"Wow, that's something new for us!" Andre said surprised.

"Ih!" Stitch answered.

"No way, this means that Doremi was telling the truth. I never doubted her, but sometimes it seemed too good to be true. I'm a witch apprentice!" She shouted in happiness which seemed to temporarily dissolve the tension in the area.

"Who's Doremi?" Andre asked.

"She is a friend of mine, who is actually a witch apprentice. We met recently, but now we are the best of friends." Nozomi explaied.

"Oh, that's nice. It's good to have true friends. Okay Quacko, point us the way to our destination." Andre said, returning to the current situation.

"Look upwards." Quacko replied, and they all did. "You must climb to the top of this tower, like I did with a certain friend of mine before I was put to rest. If you get up to the top, you should be able to pass this trial and return to where you belong."

Then the floor seemed to shake, then what seemed to be a sea of white started to rise in level.

"One more important thing, that's the Sea of Souls, which will continue to rise until the top. You must keep climbing in order to stay ahead of it. If you by any chance fall into it, you're as good as dead." Quacko warned.

"Then we better get moving. Stitch, Nozomi, seems like we're going to have to work together to get out of this. Let's go." Andre said.

"This is when I part ways with you, since my purpose was to only advise. Good luck to you all." Quacko said, and then he disappeared.

"Thanks, Quacko." Andre replied, and then they started heading up.

The climb up the tower was perilous to say the least, they had to swing, climb by hand, beat up undead beings, and basically do anything to stay ahead of the rising sea. Like Andre said, it was taking a lot of teamwork. There was one moment that Andre almost fell due to stepping on a weak floor that gave way, but Nozomi and Stitch were able to grab him and pull him back up, thanks to Stitch's super strength and Nozomi casting a spell to make him a little lighter for a few seconds.

There were some obstacles that were even a challenge for Stitch, despite his supercomputer brain.

"Stitch, did you crack that code yet?" Andre asked while carrying Nozomi on his back due to her being tired.

"No! This one is tough!" Stitch replied.

"Don't mean to put you in any pressure, but that Sea is getting too close for comfort!" Andre warned.

"Give me a…I GOT IT!!" Stitch shouted as he pressed a few buttons on the wall he was viewing, which opened the way for them to continue.

Of the three, it seems that these trials were the hardest for Nozomi. Even though she did her part, you could tell that she was scared deep down. One time, it seemed that her fear had gotten the better of her.

"Nozomi, come on! I'm right here; jump!" Andre said.

"I can't" Nozomi said trembling.

"Yes, you can!" Andre encouraged.

"I'm scared!" She said.

"I am too, but we have to try. Remember what you're here for!" Andre said.

This made her think quickly, and then she answered with a little more courage.

"I am here because this is the only way to get back to my friend Doremi." Nozomi said.

"Very good, keep that thought in your head and try your best for her!" Andre advised.

"Ih! We'll help you!" Stitch said.

Nozomi followed Andre's advice and then got an idea.

"Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Help me jump over this hole!" Nozomi commanded. Then she ran and jumped farther than she ever had and landed in front of Andre and Stitch.

"Good work, we're proud of you. Now let's keep moving." Andre said.

Over the course of four hours they finally got to the top of the tower. There, knowing that they had completed the Fight for Life, they rested for a little while.

"Be careful here guys. This roof surface is smaller and narrower than I thought. We wouldn't want anybody to fall back down." Andre said.

"Yeah." Nozomi and Stitch replied.

"_I did not anticipate this." _The former queen said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Andre said.

The former queen then appeared in her ghost-like form. Andre and Stitch prepared for battle. Nozomi followed suit, but she was obviously more intimidated than they were.

"_I had sent that girl here so that she would suffer a sure death, but I did not expect you two to have a Fight for Life here as well. It seems that I may have to do things myself." _The former queen said.

"Just who are you, and what has this girl ever done to you to deserve such spite on your part?!" Andre asked, pissed off.

"_I am the former queen of the Magical Kingdom Majo Tourbillon. The reason she is in this position is because she is human, a species which I despise." _She answered.

"Just for that…I'm actually glad that you are the "former" queen." Andre replied.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Stitch said.

"_Insolent beings, I will make sure you perish here and now!!" _She shouted as she started charging up magical energy. She fired it in the form of energy blasts at Andre and Stitch, who were frantically trying to dodge, and barely able to due so due to the field disadvantage

"_Let me finish what I came here to do!" _Majo Tourbillon said. She then basted a concentrated beam of magical energy at Nozomi. When it hit her it molded itself into a pillar of blazing energy, which started to hurt her.

"Nozomi!" Andre shouted.

Stitch tried blasting the pillar of energy with his plasma blasters, but they were only answered by Nozomi's shrieks of pain.

"Stitch, hold it!" Andre commanded. "Energy attacks only enhance the damaging power of that thing!"

"Then let's get physical!" Stitch replied as he dropped his blasters and flexed his hands.

"Your read my mind!" Andre answered.

They rushed at the pillar. Stitch's claws were getting ready to tear something apart, while Andre was concentrating all of his energy into delivering the following devastating sword slash.

"DON'T WORRY NOZOMI!! WE'LL PROTECT YOU!!" They shouted as they slashed the pillar of energy.

"_Futile"_ Majo Tourbillon said as she seemingly snapped her fingers at the exact moment they made contact.

Their whole physical strike backfired on them. The outer wall of the pillar of energy, by command of Majo Tourbillon, exploded with massive force while at the same time still keeping Nozomi trapped inside its interior wall. Andre and Stitch took the blast full force, receiving horrifying damage, shattering Andre's sword, and throwing them into the sea of souls.

"We…failed." Andre said just before they plunged into the seas white depths.

"_Pitiful."_ Majo Tourbillon said.

Nozomi was able to see what had happened, and accepted that this was it. It was the end for her.

"I'm sorry Doremi. I failed you." She said.

**(In Andre and Stitch's subconscious)**

Andre and Stitch were floating in grayness. Both seemed bewildered due to the past events.

"So this is how it feels just before you die. I would have expected something more ultimate." Andre said.

"Stitch don't care. We failed to protect ohana, and we failed to protect that little girl." Stitch answered.

"You have not failed yet." A voice said.

"That voice! It's Victoria's mom!" Andre shouted.

Sure enough, Victoria and Lilo's parents appeared right in front of them, and their surroundings turned from grayish to semi-bright white.

"You two still have the power to make it back. Besides, it's not your time yet. Both of you still have a roll to play in the future." Victoria's dad replied.

"How do we stop Majo Tourbillon?" Andre asked.

"We will lend you some power to get back fully restored, but the plan on defeating this foe must be your own." Lilo's dad said.

"Okay." Stitch said.

"Please, don't put this against her, though. She used to be a kind and good queen. She has just gone through pain, horrible pain. It has made her like this, but there is still some good in her." Lilo's mom explained.

"Is there any way we can help her?" Andre asked.

"Maybe you can in the future, but not yet. Your current mission is clear." Victoria's dad said.

"Now we must bid you farewell." Victoria's dad said.

The whole area started to shine, blinding everybody.

"Jake, Elisabeth, I am sorry I wasn't able to save you from the fire. I am sorry I couldn't bring you back to Victoria!" Andre shouted.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself. You never did anything wrong. You did what you could, and you protected Victoria. That's all that we care about. We just ask you to continue doing so." Elisabeth said.

"You can count on it! Get ready Stitch! We have family and friends to save!" Andre shouted as the light completely blinded them.

**(Back in the Realm of the Dead)**

Andre and Stitch exploded from exploded from the sea of souls, apparently fully healed and with a shiny glow around them. They landed where Majo Tourbillon was, and Andre grabbed his broken sword.

"_Impossible!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted.

"All right lady! It's payback time!" Andre shouted. "Let's try blasting the pillar again Stitch!"

"What about you? Your sword is broken!" Stitch said.

"The sword section is broken, but not the computerized handle. I might still be able to pull out battle chip attacks." Andre explained.

"Are you sure you can do that here? We are not alive exactly." Stitch asked.

"Remember what Quacko said. He we will have all he abilities that he had and will have in the near future! That's why Nozomi can already use her magic!" Andre replied.

"_Enough of this talk; be gone!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted as she fired a blast of energy.

"Stitch, now! Mega-cannon, Chip Data in! Download!" Andre commanded.

Stitch fired his blasters and Andre fired the just materialized Mega-cannon. The blasts collided with Majo Tourbillon's energy beam, but overwhelmed it in a few seconds. Majo Tourbillon, astonished that her attack backfired, was caught completely off guard when their combined attack hit. This broke her concentration and the pillar of energy trapping and hurting Nozomi dissipated.

"Nozomi, are you okay?" Andre asked.

"I am now, since you two got me out of there." Nozomi said.

"_How were you able to become so powerful?!" _Majo Tourbillon asked.

"All of this is thanks to friends and family. Let's finish this, Stitch!" Andre said.

"Let me help you too." Nozomi said.

"What? You shouldn't, since your pretty beat up." Andre said.

"I promised Doremi-chan that I would do my best to come back to them. I will not fail that promise! Together we can win!" Nozomi replied with determination.

"_Dark Forest Shards!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted as she created dark crystalline shards and launched them at the three.

"Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Create a shield to protect us from the shards!!" Nozomi shouted.

A glowing transparent barrier appeared around them, completely nullifying Majo Tourbillon's attack.

"Wow! Nozomi, your special defenses are incredible! How did you do that?" Andre asked.

"I just thought of it and it happened when I cast the spell!" Nozomi replied.

"Okay, this might fry what's left of my sword, but it's our only chance! Program Advance! Triple Mega-cannons! Download!"

Andre's broken sword took transformed into a gigantic cannon with five blasters. It started charging up.

"Were going to get out of here weather you like it or not!" Andre shouted as he fired. "Giga-cannon!!!"

"_Arrrgggghhhh!!!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted as she was impacted by the intense attack. The force of the attack was so great that it created a rip into the world of the living, allowing sound to pass through. _"No!! You're ruining everything!"_

"Your loss is our gain." Andre answered.

(**Back in the Magical Kingdom)**

"What's that?" Doremi asked.

"It's a rip that comes from where Nozomi's Fight for Life is located! It's nearly impossible for something like that to happen! An intense battle must be taking place." Majo Heart explained.

Just then The Queen regained consciousness.

"I heard what you said. This can help us save Nozomi and whoever is helping her. You girls must try to contact her and activate the Magical Stage!" The Queen said.

"There is one problem! I have never properly activated a Magical Stage! I don't know the spell!" Pop pointed out.

"You and Doremi are family, so the final words of your normal spells are the same. This is true for your Magical Stage spell as well." The Queen explained.

"Okay, let's try our best! Nozomi, can you hear us?" Doremi shouted at the rip.

**(Back in the Realm of the Dead)**

"I hear Doremi-chan through that rip!" Nozomi said.

"Really?!" Andre asked.

"Then the rip is letting us communicate with the living world!" Stitch shouted while instantly understanding their advantage.

"If that's the case, try to talk to your friends on how to get out of here! Stitch and I will cover for you!" Andre said.

"Okay!" Nozomi said. "Doremi, what should I do?'

"We are going to try to help you by using a combined spell known as Magical Stage, but the spells needed to summon them are slightly different than our normal spells." Doremi explained through the rift.

"But I don't know how to make a Magical Stage spell!" Nozomi said.

"You made a normal spell yourself, and I know that it works. I know you can make a Magical Stage spell that can work! I believe in you!" Doremi shouted.

"We all do!" The other girls said.

"Okay! Just tell me what to do!" Nozomi said.

"You will soon hear us casting our spells. There are six of us on this end. After we finish, you say your spell and then we will all shout "Magical Stage!" together!" Doremi explained.

"Good!" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi, do you have a plan? We can't hold her off much longer!" Andre said while he and Stitch were dodging Majo Tourbillon's attacks, but it was becoming difficult due to the small amount of standing area they had.

"Yes, but we need a few seconds!" Nozomi said.

"I think we can manage that!" Andre answered.

"Doremi, NOW!" Nozomi shouted through the rift.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi shouted.

"Pipitto Puritto Nobiyakani!" Pop shouted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!" Haziki shouted.

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!" Aiko shouted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu shouted.

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko shouted.

Now it was Nozomi's turn. "Please let this work." She thought to herself.

"Potolila Potolala Konoyakani!"

Her wand glowed in response to the correctly done spell. She now knew what to do.

"MAGICAL STAGE!!!!" The witchlings shouted. "PLEASE PROTECT NOZOMI AND THOSE WITH HER!!"

In response to the Magical Stage a stream of energy shot out of each girl's wands. Nozomi's stream shot into the sky of the Realm of the Dead while the steams of the other girls shot into the rip, entering the Realm of the Dead. The streams combined and formed a glowing ball of energy that shot at Andre and Stitch. Andre raised his sword, but understood that it had to be for their benefit. The energy ball hit them, which instantly reconstructed Andre's sword and helped them fully regain their strength.

"Yes! We can finish her now!" Andre shouted.

"Ih!" Stitch replied in his native tongue.

"_This is irrele…" _Majo Tourbillon was interrupted when she discovered that Stitch grabbed her arms from behind her, despite her ghost-like form.

"_What?!" _She shouted.

"She's all yours, Andre!" Stitch said.

"Go for it!" Nozomi shouted.

Andre then noticed that his sword was glowing brightly, and then he felt that the power in his sword. It was fueled by family and friendship, which he took into high regard. After feeling this, he rushed towards Majo Tourbillon and slammed his sword into the rocky floor right in front of her and started charging an energy he never knew he could pull out.

"This power was given to me by family and friends. Family brought me back, and friends picked me up!" Andre shouted.

"_No!! You can't!! You're just human!!" _Majo Tourbillon shouted in what seemed to be fear.

"The power of the warrior protecting his loved ones!!! OHANA UNLIMITED!!!" Andre shouted

First there was a flash of light then a gigantic explosion completely covered the top of the tower they were standing on. The power and light of this attack was so great that the Sea of Souls retreated back to its original depth, back at the base of the tower.

Even if she wanted to, there was no way she could stand up to such an attack in her current form. With an earsplitting shriek, she admitted defeat and transformed into a ghost-like ball and escaped through the rip, therefore completely opening it. Stitch fell on the floor after loosing his grip, but he signaled he was okay. In the Magical Kingdom, the pillar that was covering the coffin bed with Nozomi's body disappeared with a flash, and the energy ball that was the former queen left into the sky of the Magical Kingdom, returning to where she came from.

"You did it! You two saved me! Thank you so very much!" Nozomi said as she hugged Andre and Stitch with tears in her eyes.

For the next ten minutes the three were talking and get to knowing each other.

"We just met, but we have already become good friends." Nozomi said.

"Ih, very good friends." Stitch said.

"There is one thing I wonder about, though." Andre said.

"What?" Nozomi asked.

"That final attack that I used, how did I get it?" Andre asked.

"It seems to me that the reason was because of the Magical Stage, and at the same time you wanted to protect a friend." Nozomi said. "You could say that is was a gift from us, by how it worked."

"Well then, I thank you and your friends." Andre said.

Then two beams of light shot out from the sky of the Realm, touching down on the floor near them. Then the place started to shake as the previously opened rip started to close.

"It seems that those beams of light are our ticket out of here! You better go, Nozomi! You have friends to return to!" Andre said they heard voices calling through the rip. After saying this he and Stitch prepared to rush to one of the pillars of light.

"Wait! Will I ever see you two again?" Nozomi asked.

Andre paused and thought for a moment.

"We live in different dimensions, but I want to explore them, so there might be a chance. I will try my best, and eventually, you can introduce me to your friends. But whatever happens, we will always be friends." Andre said as he and Stitch stretched out their right arms in friendship. Nozomi shook both of their hands.

"Friends forever." They said altogether.

"This isn't goodbye, just see you later. No go!" Andre said.

"Just before we separate, I want to give you something. "Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Give my new friends a special gift!" Nozomi said as she cast her spell. "You will find out what it is when you get back."

"Thank you." Andre replied.

They entered their respective pillars of light and started floating upward. Stitch and Andre gave Nozomi one last wave of farewell before light blinded them.

**(Back with Lilo and the gang)**

The whole family tried to escape into the jungle, but Ralmar cornered them. It seemed like he was intent on making them suffer a slow and painful death.

"Now who should I kill first? How about you, little girl?" Ralmar finished as he pointed his finger at Lilo.

Surprisingly for everyone, including Ralmar, Lilo stood up and walked toward Ralmar, accepting her fate.

"At least if I die I'll be able to see Stitch again." Lilo said out loud.

"I must congratulate you for your bravery. As a reward, I'll make your death quick and painless." Ralmar said as he raised his hand to deal the deathblow.

Suddenly, Andre tackled Ralmar, sending them rolling into a clearing, away from the others. Stitch followed close behind.

"What?!!! How many times do I have to kill you two?" Ralmar shouted.

"Zero times, because we'll be the ones wiping you out! Stitch, let's use our secret abilities!"

Stitch nodded and fired his plasma blasters at full power, while Ralmar was charging an energy beam at him. Ralmar, to his own surprise, was not quick enough with his charge, and the power of the plasma blasts were much more powerful than they were ever before, like if Stitch's will was controlling their power. The plasma blasts literally burst through the chest of Ralmar, leaving a gapping hole.

Ralmar was still gasping in surprise and coughing out blood when Andre prepared the attack he used to defeat Majo Tourbillon. Andre slams his sword into the floor, skewering Ralmar's feet. Then Andre spoke with absolute rage in his voice.

"I told you not to touch my family! Now you will suffer the consequences!" Andre hissed in his face.

Andre's sword started glowing and shining. Then a blinding flash was seen while a voice was heard.

"OHANA UNLIMITED!!!!!" Andre shouted, activating the attack.

There was a gigantic explosion that leveled the whole area. When the area cleared, Andre was still in attack position with his sword still stuck on the floor. The only thing still visible was Ralmar's skeletal remains. Lilo and Victoria run toward Stitch and Andre.

"STITCH! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU CAME BACK TO ME! Lilo said as she hugged stitch tightly and started crying like a baby.

Stitch hugged Lilo back while he passed his hand through her long black hair, trying to comfort her. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Victoria didn't say anything; she just jumped at Andre. He then, instinctively, caught her and hugged her close. They both had tears of relief happiness streaming out of their eyes.

Soon everybody was gathered around the skeletal remains of Ralmar. Andre was the first to speak.

"May this be a warning to all who would dare to hurt my family." Andre said.

"Ih!" Stitch responded.

"Hear, hear" Jumba said.

"Hear, hear." Everybody repeated.

"Now let's go home. I think pizza will help us feel better." Andre said.

"Andre?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, Victoria." Andre answered.

"Thank you for coming back." Victoria said.

"It's good to be back." Andre answered. "Give Stitch and me a minute. We would like some time alone."

"Okay." Victoria said as Andre set her on the floor. She left with the others, leaving Andre and Stitch with Ralmar's remains.

"We should thank Nozomi. She helped us protect her and those that we love." Andre said.

"Do you think we will see her again?" Stitch asked.

"Remember, we confirmed the theory of multiple dimensions. It will just take time." Andre answered.

"Your right." Stitch said.

After a moment of silence Andre spoke.

"Let's go meet up with the others."

They walked away, stopped to look back at Ralmar's remains, sighed in relief, and continued walking down the road. It was then when Andre heard a beeping sound coming from his Defender Blade. He checked it to discover something new.

"_New chip data acquired: Nozomi"_

"Thanks a lot Nozomi" Andre finally said, and then he continued walking towards their destination.

**(Back at the Magical Kingdom)**

Everybody were relived that the former queen had been defeated, although it only may be for the moment. They didn't exactly know what being or force helped them, but they didn't care. Nozomi was fine and was going to come back to them soon. Now they were before the queen.

"I grant these unique medals to all of you apprentices, for you love of humanity and purity of heart. We will never forget your noble deeds to protect your friend." The Queen said.

"Thank you your majesty." Doremi said.

"Congratulations girls, you deserve it." Majo Heart said.

"Now with your permission, we must go now. We have to check on Hana-chan." Hazuki said courteously.

"Majo Rin, take them back in the carriage." The Queen ordered.

"As you wish your highness." Majo Rin said.

"Take good care of Nozomi." Doremi said.

"She is in good hands." The Queen replied.

And so Majo Rin took the girls back to their homes. The next day they told Nozomi's parents about the incident, but assured them than Nozomi was perfectly fine. They cried tears of happiness together, and the girls promised that they would be the first to know when Nozomi finally awakens.

With the hard part over, Nozomi was transferred to a coffin-like crystal bed with a glass covering. Then she was transported to the deepest, safest part of the Queen's sacred garden. There she will stay until she awakens, but she now sleeps without pain and with a smile on her face, and these are the only thoughts going through her head as she was peacefully sleeping.

"Thank you Andre and Stitch. I know I will see you again soon. Don't worry, Doremi-chan; I'll be back."

**The End…for now**


End file.
